Talk:List of Yggdra Union Nations
Let's do our discussion here as opposed to on the boards.... Oh yeah, I've told Lacrima Castle (leyviur.net) about the wiki, so they may be around. I think that avoid guys like Brongaa we should rely on democracy over consensus if it becomes clear that someone is being an obstacle. I don't think I hate anything more than dense, stubborn resistance to the obvious. (though I admit that "the obvious" can be up for question.) Tcaudilllg 11:02, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Verlaine To whoever made the change, nice work. One question though: isn't it a little strange to imagine someone would go to war merely over an artifact? I think there must be a problem between Roswell and Rosary that reaches beyond convenience for them to have gone into conflict with each other. (I think this is represented by their life vs death dichotomoous relationship.) Just offering each side a cannon doesn't cut it: there must have been some kind of enmity between them that said, "I will not negotiate with this person." I agree that the ankhs started the war, but they were just the fuel to the flame. I'll just take out the specifics you've offered. Tcaudilllg 08:45, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :It's an artifact of ridiculous power - the US has gone to war over weapons before (Iraq, and has threatened Iran, North Korea and other countries), why shouldn't fictional characters be able to? And go to the houses in BF10 and you will hear them explain that Roswell and Rosary used to be friends and research partners, there was no problem between them but the Ankhs delivered by Nessiah and the encouragement offered by the Empire. 199.17.53.245 02:53, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::People change, man. Dr. Wily and Dr. Light used to be research partners, too, and look what happened to them. Also, means for aggression can light its spark: culture can repress instinct, and changes in culture can reawaken it. I personally see it as Dems vs. Republicans, or at least Liberals vs. Conservatives. (contrast that with the funadamental political conflict of the game, order vs. anarchy.) The game doesn't give them a political orientation at all, just a stipulation that they are deeply distrustful of each other. Distrust doesn't come from just anywhere: there must be a fundamental uneasiness to sustain it against changes in the environment. Tcaudilllg 03:14, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::Again, they say "UNTIL THE ANKHS WERE BROUGHT HERE" the ankhs are the sole cause of the war. And no, distrust doesn't come from anywhere, it comes from the sudden mutual ability to destroy one another with a flick of the wrist. 199.17.53.245 16:50, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::That doesn't mean they didn't distrust each other before, even if they didn't act on it. And the U.S. invaded Iraq because George W. told Americans that Saddam had WMDs and terrorist links, and they were foolish enough to believe him. (they never imagined he would mislead them in a SOTU address, I guess.) Tcaudilllg 20:54, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::In which case it would be speculation and thus - as per your statements on the front page - not belonging in the nation FACTS section. 199.17.53.245 01:09, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I checked it out: you were right in insisting that no mention is made of Valois and the cannons. There is a statement by a woman north of White Rose Manor that the cannons together would grant "power like Valois", but there is no actual statement by anyone saying that Valois made the ankhs. So, it's not fact. ::::::I continue to insist that the two are seperated by an ideological divide. Opposing political parties "cooperate" with each other all the time in favor of a greater good, but that doesn't mean they aren't rivals. Also, Rosary at least discusses her aspirations to become as powerful as Valois, something only one of them stands to accomplish. So in her mind at least the two are rivals for his legacy. Tcaudilllg :They're not political parties. You people don't get this - the Rose houses are houses of RESEARCH, not political alignment. 199.17.53.245 17:24, 6 January 2008 (UTC)